winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart
Edits: | Current Goal: 1. Finish the structures of Wiki. 2. Become a useful/helpful admin. 3. Try to not make any troubles with the others. ] ---- ? Well...I saw your two puppies and your little sister in your gallery.These are so cute! ♥♥♥Fatimah Buzdar♥♥♥ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Fatimah_Buzdar ♥♥♥'''Talk♥♥♥'] 11:27, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Oh...I missed you too a lot,Rose! My computer was not opening.And still i can go for long time.Because my computer is not fixed yet.Maybe we will buy a leptop in next month.And yes! I will finish.And ok.I am thinking spell names.After we will work with spell images.Your welcome! And oh! I think yourself photos will great.I make my own gallery? But i do not have myself photos in my computer.I just have my photos when i was very little and my family's photos. ♥♥♥Fatimah Buzdar♥♥♥ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Fatimah_Buzdar '♥♥♥'Talk'♥♥♥'] 04:45, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Hi Rose! Do you like the 3D imaging for the Winx Club Season 5? It looks kind of creepy to me.. :S :) Hi RoseXinh!I'm just new here only for several days.If you're in school to this tasks according to your name: R-ESOURCEFUL O-BEDIENT S-INCERE E-FFICIENT If you're wondering that what is it,it's called CHARACTER TRAITS.WinXBelieviX 14:58, June 23, 2012 (UTC) better if R-iot O-obedient S-uper E-envioromentala help! make me a template..pls!!! Stella200 [[User:Bloom Stella200|Bloom Stella200] 00:29, June 28, 2012 (UTC)Bloom Stella200Bloom Stella200 00:29, June 28, 2012 (UTC)] Thank you so much, I appreciate it! And it's finally summer vacation for me :D 20:07, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Help Can you help This Page? In the trailer for Season 5, it shows 3D imaging for the underwater scenes! Have you found out who David is yet? And most of all Welcome Back! BelievixinStella 08:27, July 2, 2012 (UTC) By The way, I saw you wanted to become a voice actor one day, I'd also like to become one for Stella but I am good at voicing Tecna's voice RAI and Daphne's 4kids aswell as Stella's. I'm working on Musa's at the moment ;) Not much costs money.A story? Wow! Can't wait to read....Is story on your Monster High OCs? And i really want to see you yourself....And thanks a lot for seeing my gallery. Well I'm trying to master Musa's voice in 4kids, but it's so hipster it's amazing. Lisa Ortiz really knows how to do voices she does Musa, Icy Digit in the 4kids! I'm not that good at being a hipster though! Oh Really... Well she might, I only got back into the Winx Club in April or May. When I was 7 I stopped watching because I thought it was a little kids show, now I'm almost some age I realise the great show it is! I wish Lisa Ortiz voiced Icy in the Nick Version, because I don't really like her voice in that version. Funny thing is both the American voice actors for the winx are L.O ! Bad Day? And Yes, Icy's voice in Nick sounds so girly, she should voice one of the Alfea fairies! Seems like story will very good! Really? I didn't know that! I was wondering which country are you from? In case you didn't know I'm from Australia, although I'd love to travel the world one day, even Antartica! Wow! I've heard Viet Nam is a really nice place. what is it like? Lots of my friends go there on holidays. Sadly I've never been on a plane although sometimes I do get carsick. BelievixinStella 09:14, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Oh and can you remove background from this photo on Photoshop?: Becuase i will try to make my own Flora's magic winx on it... Well, maybe my first flight on a plane will be to Viet Nam! My teacher last year must have been to almost every place in the world! She's even been to Antartica! BelievixinStella 09:22, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Ok,I will try to ask.Oh...I have to go now.Bey,See ya soon! I'd love to goto England, Italy or Greece. They both look like amazing places! Also I know alot of Italian so I'll be alright there. Greece, I've always had a fascination with. And now I probably will add Viet Nam to the places I want to visit list ;) BelievixinStella 09:29, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Ok Atsuya Fubuki Oh, I might visit Yukoslavia because my Grandad is from there. My cousin is over there at the moment she sent some pictures of amazing scenery! As for Australia, I don't have many amazing things to say about it.. Although I do love it. Some of my past teachers are real travellers! One of my teachers has a god daughter in Zimbarbwe Africa! BelievixinStella 09:46, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Yeah! Sometimes I wish I could goto another realm or something instead of Earth! So much exploring! Also I'd love to goto Alfea, it seems a bit ( much ) more interesting than normal school! BelievixinStella 09:55, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Lol! I wish someone would find it! :( I'm so jealous of Roxy, I wish I found out I was a fairy and was heir to the throne of Tir-Nan-Og! BelievixinStella 10:02, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Well, I have to go now! Bye Rose! BelievixinStella 10:06, July 2, 2012 (UTC) OK Shirou Atsuya 10:10, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Just try! :( Oh well ok.And thank you for nice words.And what about magazine? Hi RoseXinh!Nice to see u again!PS.The names I did 4 u is a Character Trait and it is not a "punny"name.It is a name that each day u shall do.WinXBelieviX 08:37, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Don't change the edits I made to Sirenix please, they are confirmed. They are from Michael's Winx Club. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 11:49, July 3, 2012 (UTC) I came 5th out of 45 students of my year. Now I might do State Cross - Country! I think anyone should be able to contribute to Wikias if they make good edits :S How awful! BelievixinStella 09:24, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Rose! Well whoever did report Tiff musn't have liked her otherwise they wouldn't report her! I hope you figure out how to un-ban her! BelievixinStella 09:34, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Is the global wiki the head wiki? Do you know who banned Tiff? Can you send him a message? BelievixinStella 09:49, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Lots of Questions I mean what about my magazine??? 09:58, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Aren't Staff supposed to help? :( Well I have to go now! Ciao Rose! BelievixinStella 10:01, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Good job,Rose! Can I post something to magazine? And bey,See ya soon! 13:24, July 4, 2012 (UTC) As I mentioned to FlamePheonix, the only reasons why global wikia would ban Winx Club Fan: Stella is because she did something REALLY BAD, or she was reported by a fellow user. I totally forgot to mention this to FlamePheonix, but being underaged and lying about your age can result a universal ban too. I have seen this happen before at my first wikia. All she needs to do is wait or make a new account. } I am sorry. I had some confusions. I put Unconfirmed again on the Sirenix page. but all the other informations are correct. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 14:50, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Hi there! You know what, you're almost like me! Where are you from anyway? Are you from Asia? Indonesia? Malaysia? Singapore? China? Thailand? Vietnam? Oh I'm such a chatter-box (not really). Summer vacation is nice, but since I'm not going out of the country or anything it's going to be pretty boring :P How about you, do you have any plans for the summer? 04:12, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Thank you.I will post something to magazine.And yes,I can still visit Winx Club Offical Site.But I am not visit or log in on Winx Club Offical Site much. 08:22, July 5, 2012 (UTC) You can speak Japanese? Wow! Anyway, my cousin is in Viet Nam at the moment hiking in the mountains! I can't wait for tomorrow because it is the last day of school for this term.. No more homework! By the way, you might want to lock Stormy/Gallery page because it has lots of pictures that they are all so tiny! Yes,I live in the Philippines,in Luzon(NCR).I do watch Mara Clara!Well,only a half of it.Do u watch it too. And also my teacher always calls me "Rose" but for my classmates they call me "Rutchelle"WinXBelieviX 09:20, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Character Traits- They r 60 Character Traits.It is part of r Learning Center.It is the things u need to do to become a good child of God and the way to get to Heaven. How I found it?- I found it in my PACE. What's a PACE?- It's a thin book that is up to 27-36 pages.It has checkup and Self-Test. ....TO KNOW MORE GO TO MY BLOG AND SEE IT IT'S TITLED "A.C.E.". I'm not sure but apparently she's really enjoying the scenery! I'd also like to learn Japanese, especially some of the symbols and I'd also like to learn Latin. Yes, galleries are unessicary pages and I don't think people know the meaning on Fan Art! Here, it just started pouring down with rain! If I find out where she is hiking I will tell you :) So many languages sound beautiful! I love how the Japanese have lots of "wa's" on the end of there words! Finally! I'm free from school, I will miss it but I won't at the same time. BelievixinStella 07:41, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Oh okay.And I love your new talkbox images.These are so good! 07:53, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Well I'm sure you will find something that sounds nice with your voice! I finally mastered Musa's 4kids hipster voice I guess now I'm working on Roxy's voice. At least I have the holidays to work on it! :) BelievixinStella 07:53, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Well..Okay.Anyways,Have you ever saw Ella's fan arts? She has very nice fan arts. 08:33, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Bye Rose! BelievixinStella 08:44, July 6, 2012 (UTC) HELP WANTED!!! PAYS: $000.000 5/07/2012, 4:02 & 6/07/2012, 3:44 B. T. W. Can anyone help me make a Talkbox, a Userbox, a table, signatures, and everythig else? Please? I really need help! I'll need someone to help me earn badges too! I don't understand how! Please answer on my TALK PAGE. ~~NA8321~~ Ok.Bey! see ya soon! 08:47, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Accually Rose,I'm not a Christian.I'm a Catholic/Roman Catholic.Or in Filipino "Romano Catholico".Can u make me a talkbox.Sarah,I asked her about a talkbox.But....she isn't preety much online these days. Hi Roseeee! I was researching Viet Nam on Wikipedia. You sure have some amazing places in Viet Nam! And the population is very big too! Much bigger than Australia even though Viet Nam is so much smaller. By the way, I like your new talkbox pictures! This is a photo of the Trix in the 3-D from the Season 5 trailer! Who's your favourite member of the Trix? BelievixinStella 09:36, July 7, 2012 (UTC) I think I fixed it now. I just can't wait until Season 5! By the way, will there be a group of witches called the Gillian Witches or something like that in Season 6, because I found a page called that and it said about these witches that are related to the Ancestresses, should it be deleted? BelievixinStella 01:48, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Okay then, and heres the link The Gillians.. :) Well I was just making sure. So many people create unessicary pages on this wiki. I always like asking questions, Do you know if Roxy is going to get Sirenix and Harmonix in Season 5? BelievixinStella 02:11, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Okay, and some Fan - Arts a really amazing! I wish I could create things like them! BelievixinStella 02:30, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Just wondering, do you like being an admin? And I'm much better at drawing with a pencil not a mouse BelievixinStella 02:44, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Oh really, Well it must be good to have the responsibility of being an admin since it is an important job! I'm definitely going to try and work hard on my fan arts! BelievixinStella 02:55, July 8, 2012 (UTC) I guess so, but so many people would like to be admin! And Thanks. BelievixinStella 03:03, July 8, 2012 (UTC) What I meant was that the Winx in Season 5 are supposed to go back to enchantix and in the trailer, they transform into Believix. BelievixinStella 03:14, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Bloom-Magic?? TALK-Magic in you Text color:Pink Color:Blue Flora-Magical Harmony with Nature TALK-Flowers in the Air! '' T''ext Color:Green Color:Pink Stella-Style is always in Style TALK-Gossips and Rumors??!! Text Color:Pink Color:Orange '' '' Roxy-I couldn't believe it! TALK-Excuse me... Text Color:Pink '' Color:Green'' Roxy-No!Artu!*cries* TALK-Artu's gone! Text Color:G''reen'' Color:Pink '' '' Bloom-Magic of Believix TALK-Fire Arrow Color:Pink '' Text Color Blue'' WinXBelieviX 04:47, July 8, 2012 (UTC) '' '' Oh!I forgot something....I was in a hurry though... WinXBelieviX-What's this? TALK-I'm so shocked at this! Text Color:Violet Color:Purple Stella-Well..... TALK-Lovix Convergence! T''ext Color:Violet'' '' Color:Orange'' '' Winx Club-Welcome to the Winx Club Wiki! TALK-Nice to meet u there Text Color:Silver Color:Fushia ''That all! Question:How do I use it.... Yeah, maybe there is so many mistakes in the Winx Club and they don't seem to notice! I think I'm getting a cold because I keep blowing my nose at every second! And how do you get those great pictures for your tlkboxes?